


The Cereal Incident

by anakinbridger541



Series: Vore One Shots (Bandom) [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Giant/Tiny, M/M, MCR, Vore, frank iero - Freeform, frerard vore, gerard way - Freeform, giant vore, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: What happens when Frank wakes up bite sized...and winds up in Gerard's cereal?





	The Cereal Incident

Frank opened his eyes, blinking away the dizziness. God, what happened? After he had that drink last night he’d been completely out of it. Well at least he was in bed…no, wait, this wasn’t his bed, it was…huge. Wait…

Frank looked around, gasping when he realized he was in some sort of giant’s bed. He was actually fun sized now. He’d never hear the end of the short jokes if this went unchanged. Well, he had more important things to worry about, like how to get back to normal size.

Frank managed his way through the house, getting to the living room. He climbed up to the table, figuring he might be seen that way. Frank then noticed a bowl of cereal on the table, giant compared to himself. Curiosity got the best of him and he peeked over the edge.

“Huh…so this is what it looks like to ants,” Frank mused, sitting on the rim.

The ground suddenly shook and Frank gasped as it dunked him over the edge and into the bowl. He managed to pop above to the surface just in time to see Gerard walk back in, sitting down at the table. Frank’s eyes widened as Gerard grabbed his spoon, scooping up a bite, with Frank on it.

“No, no, Gerard, no!” Frank whimpered, but Gerard must not have heard, because moments later, Frank was dodging teeth, swallowed with a gulp of milk.

Frank slipped down Gerard’s throat fairly quickly, landing with a little splash in his boyfriend’s belly. Frank gasped as he came to the surface again, wincing as the acid stinging his skin. He quickly pulled himself onto a piece of cereal that was still in tact, biting his lip. Shit…how was he gonna get out of this?

There wasn’t too much in G’s tummy yet. It was damp from its own acidity, but the milk hadn’t really started to pool…yet. It would only be a matter of time before Gerard finished eating, and he’d drink up all that milk (and probably water). Frank didn’t wanna drown, and he certainly didn’t want to be digested, but he wasn’t seeing a clear way out of here so far.

Frank had to shield his head for the rest of the meal as more cereal and milk were dumped down, probably a few bowls’ worth. Were he standing, Frank probably would’ve been ankle deep, and little waves of sorts had begun to form from Gerard’s tummy getting to work on the meal. Frank knew Gerard had a decent metabolism and he wondered as a loud growl engulfed him if he’d make it out alive.

He had to try. Frank tried lightly pushing on the side of Gerard’s stomach wall, but he was probably too small to be noticed…yet. Frank’s eyes widened as he suddenly spurted up a few inches. Oh God, was he growing back to normal size?

Gerard was sitting on the sofa, glancing down at his belly when it gave a gurgle, and he suddenly felt somewhat fuller than before. Gerard gave his stomach a little rub. It had only been cereal, he thought to himself. Weird.

Frank knew this couldn’t be good. What if he grew back to full size!? He’d never get out, and he could hurt Gerard. *I have to warn him, somehow.*

“Gerard!” Frank could only hope his voice might be heard over the noisy grumbles of the cereal processing around him. 

Gerard couldn’t exactly hear him yet, but he gasped as his belly felt heavier yet as Frank grew a bit larger. He looked down at his stomach in wonder, lifting his shirt and poking it a bit.

“What has gotten into you?” he mumbled, his belly replying with a confused blurble. He grunted a little as his stomach jolted yet again, his eyes widened when a small bulge started to form against his skin. *What the fuck!?*

“Gerard!…G, can you hear me!?” 

Gerard blinked. That…that voice.

“Frank?” Gerard stood up, looking down at his belly. “What…how…is that you?”

“Oh, thank God…yeah, it’s me.”

“How the fuck did you get in my stomach!?”

“You….sorta swallowed me with your cereal.”

Gerard almost fell from his feet when Frank grew yet again, creating what looked like a full term pregnancy bump on Gerard. He groaned softly, rubbing his stomach as he leaned against the wall. 

“Shit…well what do we do?” Gerard could feel his sore stomach churning its best at the unusual (and unusually large) meal within it. He didn’t want to be debilitated while Frank bubbled away in his gut. He wanted his boyfriend out and safe, not part of his body.

“I have no idea…the only reason I was small enough to fit in here was that weird drink I had last night.” Frank thought back, and it hit him. “The drink! Gerard, I think I still have some in our room somewhere. If you can get it to me and I drink it, I could shrink back to my little size.”

“Good plan…and then what?” Gerard started down the hall, not wanting to get stuck if Frank grew much bigger. 

“Um…” Frank thought back to cartoons and movies. “How about…you lower a thread down your throat? I grab on and you pull me out?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Gerard made it to Frank’s room, looking around for anything drinkable. His stomach nearly dragged him down when Frank grew yet again. Standing height, Frank would probably be nearly three feet, but he was curled into a ball in Gerard’s stomach, pressing against the normally fairly slim man’s body. Gerard leaned on the bed, trying to catch his breath as his stomach protested loudly. This was too much.

“Fuck…Frank, we gotta hurry,” Gerard managed, his eyes scanning the room again. He saw the little vial on the side of the bed and grabbed it. “Alright…what do I do? Do I drink it?”

“No!” Frank said quickly. “If…if you do, you’ll shrink, and that would be bad…can you swallow the vial for me?”

Gerard eyed the little glass container and nodded a little. 

“Yeah…alright.” He sat back on the bed, supporting his now-large belly with his hand as he braced himself before swallowing the glass carefully.

The vial dropped onto Frank’s chest. He grabbed it carefully, Gerard cringing at the squirming against his tight skin. With some difficulty Frank managed to down the drink, wincing as it made his whole body tingle. Then, as suddenly as it had happened with growth, Frank began to shrink. 

Gerard watched as his belly grew smaller and smaller before his eyes, til it was back to its normal, flat-ish and soft self. He sighed in relief, giving it a little rub as it squealed noisily in yet more confusion. He was actually hungry after all that…must be from his stomach being so stretched out…and decided to eat after he’d passed this ordeal. 

“Alright…get the thread.” Nothing left to salvage, Frank was biting his lip as Gerard’s belly realized what it was supposed to do again, starting to try and digest him again. 

“You got it.” Gerard couldn’t find any thread, but he picked up some dental floss, starting to strand it out. 

It was hard not to gag as the strand went down his throat, tickling as is went down. Once it was through the opening of his stomach Frank reached at it, making himself a firm loop and securing himself on. Giving it a little tug, he held on tight as Gerard carefully brought him up his throat, eventually spitting him out into his hand.

“Ugh..what a trip.” Frank grimaced at his wet, stinky clothes. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Frankie,” Gerard said. “I’ll get you cleaned up, and you’ll be back to normal soon.”

“Thanks…and I’m sorry too.” Frank looked down at Gerard’s tummy. “I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything.”

“It’s okay,” Gerard assured. “I…actually didn’t mind it too much. It was just the circumstances, and the growth spurts. Otherwise, no damage done…besides working up my appetite, that is.” He giggled a bit at the end, his stomach letting out a hungry growl.

Frank laughed a little too, shaking his head. 

“Don’t worry, G, I’ll fill you up…just, y’know…maybe not with my person this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing giant/tiny. feedback appreciated.


End file.
